


Not a Date (Even Though it Totally is)

by Wangpuppy



Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Crappy story don't waste your time, Fifty Shades Darker, Friends to Lovers, I meant to post this over a month ago, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangpuppy/pseuds/Wangpuppy
Summary: No matter how many times Minhyuk insists it's a date, it's not, it's just friendly bonding





	

Hyunwoo has always hated Valentine's day, ever since he was a little kid. At first, it was only because he was too young to understand the concept of why everyone freaked out over it, but now that he's older and knows all about the time of year made up to spend everyone's money, he fully despises it and has an actual reason to this time.

In the span of his entire lifetime, Hyunwoo has only had three girlfriends, and only kissed a girl twice (someone that wasn't his mother and actually constituted as a real kiss), so his love life is pretty non-existent and you could see why he would hate the holiday revolving around romance.

He's already eighteen years old, yet can't hold a single relationship for more than a month. Of course, it's not exactly his fault he's always so awkward and uncomfortable around females, and has never once been attracted to one in his entire life.

It's just that, girls are too complicated and tricky for liking, even if he only speaks to them for a few seconds before turning into a puddle of sweat and anxiety, which is all on his part.

And this is why he's now sitting in his room, eating a tub of ice cream even though the weather is still extremely cold, watching some movie he found on Netflix like all these girls he see's complaining they're stuck doing.  
He doesn't see the problem with staying in on a day like today, because really, you're just loving yourself for once so what's the problem?

His ebony brown hair is still wet from the shower he recently got out of, a flimsy bathrobe acting as the only protection hiding his body from anyone who were to randomly enter his room.

With a tired sigh, he flicks his eyes over to the acceptance letter sitting on his nightstand, a small smile making it's way onto his lips, before his peace is ruined by his bedroom door flying open.

Yep, he knew the robe was gonna come in handy.

"Hyunwoo!" Minhyuk, his best friend since unfortunately forever, stands in the doorway with a pout as he whines about needing a cuddle, a routine they've accumulated over the years as the younger seems to grow clingier by the second.

The older of the two protectively keeps a hand on his robe as the other jumps onto his bed, making sure his goods aren't exposed. Sure, they've seen each other naked more than two straight male's should in a lifetime, but still, it's cold and he doesn't exactly want his dick out for his poor friend to see. That would definitely provoke unwanted teasing for later.

Minhyuk's slender frame wraps itself around Hyunwoo's upper body, unfazed by the fact that he's damp and he's naked. "Come on, why are you inside all alone on a day like this?" Minhyuk nuzzles his face into the crook of Hyunwoo's neck, absentmindedly pulling open the front of the robe to reveal his friends muscular chest.

Hyunwoo gives Minhyuk a look that just asks 'really?', Minhyuk rolling his eyes in reply.

"Oh come on, just because you're single doesn't mean there isn't someone you don't love. Like, me for instance. We should totally spend the day together, because you love me and I love you." Minhyuk cheekily smiles up at his friend, drawing shapes on the bare skin like he always does since he never fails to be there when Hyunwoo gets out of a shower. 

Hyunwoo pulls his eyebrows together, taking in what Minhyuk said. Sometimes, Minhyuk got a little too affectionate for his liking. Not like he'd ever tell him to stop, though. The word is practically erased whenever the ever cheerful boy is around.

"And what would we do, exactly?" He looks expectantly at the younger, ignoring the way his heart beat increases when Minhyuk's hand gets a little too adventurous and starts dipping under the white fabric to touch his stomach. He always ignores it, this is normal for them. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Minhyuk shrugs, although Hyunwoo knows that look well enough to tell that Minhyuk know exactly what he'll be dragging Hyunwoo into. "Well, they're showing Fifty Shades Darker today, we could watch that." Minhyuk suggests, and Hyunwoo's eyes widen and he pulls his head back in shock. Here we go.

"Now why in the world would we watch that?" He asks incredulously. Minhyuk just shrugs yet again, flattening his hand against Hyunwoo's abdomen.

Okay, so Hyunwoo can admit they've always been a little closer than how normal friends would act around each other, but that's just them. Minhyuk really enjoys skin ship, and who is Hyunwoo to deny him from it? Still, he does find it a bit weird for two guys going to watch a movie about sex on Valentine's day together. And when he voices his thoughts, all Minhyuk does is roll his eyes because obviously it isn't weird for him.

"Please Hyunwoo? The trailer looked really good, and we both watched the first one together, so what's the difference?" He pouts, pulling a face he knows Hyunwoo can't ever say no to. 

The dark haired male groans, throwing his head back in annoyance and mumbles a gruff, "fine, I'll go," which elicits an all too familiar triumphant sound from Minhyuk, followed by a clap of his hands and then the boy sliding off the bed.

"Good, because movie starts in two hours, and I already payed for the tickets online." Minhyuk skips over to Hyunwoo's drawer, and the eldest shakes his head.

"You knew I'd say yes, didn't you? You know I can't say no to you." Hyunwoo curses himself for being so weak when it came to his friend, hating how he's always giving in. If it were anyone else, he'd laugh in their face and tell them to fuck off. Which sadly isn't the case here, and Hyunwoo is stuck with being a huge pushover for Minhyuk's enjoyment.

"You never do," Minhyuk hums, pulling out a bunch of random clothing, making a mess in the process. 

And wether Hyunwoo will admit to it or not, what he says is a hundred percent true. Minhyuk gets whatever the fuck he wants from Hyunwoo, and knows damn well too. 

"You should wear that cute sweater I got you for Christmas. We'll be matching together!" Minhyuk cheers excitedly, pulling out the said maroon sweater he has an identical match to, and throws it at the older.

His eyes are sparkling, like he's just figured out a historic map and is about to go on a quest to find buried treasure, when really, all he is doing is making Hyunwoo mildly uncomfortable, which must be pretty damn equivalent in his eyes. 

"Why do we have to match? Come on dude, isn't this, you know, a little too gay?" Hyunwoo gets quieter with the last part of the sentence, nervous about bringing up the word in his house even if no one was home.

Minhyuk just throws some jeans at him, hitting Hyunwoo right in the face. "No, if this were to be a little gay, we'd be sucking each other off right now. Are we doing that? No. So shut up and put the damn sweater on so we can match for our date." The younger brunette orders, and Hyunwoo groans, leaning his head back in annoyance.

"I hate you so much." He grumbles -- like a grizzly bear, Minhyuk always says-- to which Minhyuk just chuckles like that is the stupidest thing he has ever heard, which might actually be so. "Sure you do. Now, hurry up. After you get ready, we gotta go to my house to fix me up, because I'm so not going on our date looking like this-" the boy gets cut off by Hyunwoo mumbling that it wasn't a date, but Minhyuk obviously ignores him and starts humming some stupid song he keeps getting stuck in Hyunwoo's head.

_______

 

Hyunwoo is an idiot. He is an absolute dumb ass who can't tell his friend no, and now he's paying the consequences. 

So many people are staring, judging the two as they walk into the movie theaters, no female dates in sight, just a big muscular dude with a hyperactive idiot clinging onto him and pulling him over to the concession stand. 

Even the ticket guy gives them a weird look when Minhyuk all but quietly tells him he's already payed for two tickets to see Fifty Shades Darker online.

Hyunwoo is so thoroughly embarrassed, he can't even bring himself to look up anymore. Leave it to Minhyuk to be the one to make him blush.

He of course let's Minhyuk do all the talking, trying to remain as invisible as a 5'11" dude with an attached blow horn can be.

After being told that they were allowed to go through, Minhyuk intertwines their hands and pulls him deeper through the building, listing off all the food he wants to buy.

"Minhyuk, do we really have to watch this movie?" Hyunwoo whines, a manly whine of course, keeping his head lowered as they speed walk over to the counter. 

"Yes, now shut up." He watches as a group of highschool girls giggle and stare at them like hawks, and Hyunwoo isn't opposed to the idea of dying when he sees one of them take out their phone.

The worker behind the register looks up in shock when Minhyuk practically runs into the counter, knocking over a little stand displaying an assortment of over priced candies.

"Hi, I'd like the extra large popcorn combo, a large fruit punch, pretzels with cheesy sauce, and some m&m's." Minhyuk tells the worker their order, and Hyunwoo groans. They've been here enough already to know what options they have to choose from, but Hyunwoo still doesn't get a say in what beverage they're going to be splitting.

"Fruit punch, really?" He sounds like an immature child not getting his way, when Minhyuk was usually the man baby out of them. Not him.

"Of fucking course. I'm paying here, and I want fruit punch. Also, hope you don't mind sharing, I want to make it even more romantic." He giggles at the last part of his sentence, and Hyunwoo swears he's about to bash his head open on the cash register in front of everyone. 

The worker looks like she understands what he's thinking, the dirty blonde smiling sympathetically.

"I know how you feel," she whispers when Minhyuk is distracted, looking through the mini fridge containing all of his favorite ice cream. She pulls a pack of Sour Patch Kids off the rack, and slides it over to him and pats his shoulder. 

"For free." She smiles, and Hyunwoo swears he sees a halo on top of her head. He looks at the name tag reading, 'Yeoreum,' on the left side of her chest, then thanks her before Minhyuk is back to being his personal koala, throwing a thing of Dibs ice cream onto the counters he hangs over Hyunwoo's shoulders.

"Almost forgot, I'm spending the night tonight, mom's pissed off at me again. Accidentally lit the stove on fire. So we are so gonna make a pillow fort and stuff this time." Minhyuk informs him, and he can't help but throw his hands up in exasperation, eliciting a giggle from his friend who is clearly amused by how much pain he puts Hyunwoo through.

A few minutes later, and they have all of their snacks stuffed in their arms, and they're making their way through the building, searching for the room they need to go into.

Holding the door open for his friend like he always does, he watches as Minhyuk slips into the darkness, totally not having a hard time keeping his eyes away from the little ass that looks way to good in jeans. Minhyuk doesn't even have an ass, Hyunwoo would know. 

He already hears the loud surround sound, and sighs. This is going to be a very long night.

___

 

Well, it certainly was a long night, indeed. Only, Hyunwoo isn't bored out of his mind or on the brink of insanity when he finally falls into the comfort of his mattress. Instead, goes to sleep with a huge smile on his face, as he thinks about the huge turn of events that took place at the building where he originally believed he would have died of embarrassment.

His mind is preoccupied with the kiss and confession he received from his friend -- boyfriend? -- earlier, not at all worried about the huge amount of trouble he'd be in once his parents found out he was sort of in love with the boy he's known his entire life.

Who would've thought going to see a movie about sex on Valentine's with your supposedly straight best friend would end up with a rushed and totally unromantic confession outside of a busy movie theater? Hyunwoo didn't, that's for sure.

But, he's glad he didn't think of this, because this is the best surprise Minhyuk has pulled on him yet. 

Next year, Valentine's isn't going to be so unwelcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely based off of my Valentine's with my friends, except for the romance and ending. I meant to post this a while ago, but had to fix it up and forgot about it. Just thought I should still put it out there before it disappears forever (also, endings a bit choppy bcus I just gave up on it, sorry)


End file.
